The Mafia Heir and His Bodyguard
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Mortal AU - Nico is the only son of mafia boss Hades di Angelo and his father insists that he should have a bodyguard. Nico's not a fan, until he meets Percy. Only, the more he gets to know Percy, the less he can picture Percy physically beating anyone up, because Percy is kind and sweet. Until someone threatens Nico... Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || The Mafia Heir and His Bodyguard || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Mafia Heir and His Bodyguard – A Ferocious Tiger or a Cuddle Kitten?

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, hetero, polyamory (threesome)

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Hades/Persephone

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Will Solace, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Small Bob, Mrs. O'Leary

Godly Characters: Hades, Persephone, Thanatos, Olethros, Zerberus

Summary: Nico is the heir to the di Angelo family. Aka, the mafia family controlling the entire East coast. And after his sister's deaths at the hands of a rivaling family, his father decides that Nico and Hazel need protection. Nico doesn't really understand why Hades thought Percy Jackson was a good fit, because the adorable, cute dork was more of a cuddly puppy than a vicious guard dog. Or so he thinks until someone actually tries to kill Nico and Nico gets to see just why Percy was hired...

Happy birthday to **NeryMusician513**! I do hope it turned out the way you wanted it ;) I definitely had fun writing it *grins*

 **The Mafia Heir and His Bodyguard**

 _A Ferocious Tiger or a Cuddle Kitten?_

Losing his older sister Bianca had been the hardest thing Nico had to go through in his life.

He hated his father for it, if he was being honest. For a long, long time, he had really hated his father for it. After all, she would not have died if she wasn't the daughter of Hades di Angelo.

Hades di Angelo was the head of the family. The Italian mafia, ruling the East coast.

After Bianca died, there was simply no way around a protective detail anymore. Nico knew that. His stepmother looked at him with soft, apologetic eyes, knowing how important his privacy was to him. The idea of having someone follow him around all day, 'protecting' him all day, it was pathetic.

Hades sat at the head of the table, with his wife Persephone next to him. Left and right behind them stood their own personal bodyguards Thanatos and Olethros. They were kind of creepy, especially Olethros, but they were doing a good job. Both looked stoically ahead as the family dined.

"I already hired your bodyguards so you can pout and mope all you want, Nico, you will not get around this", stated Hades firmly. "They'll arrive some time after dinner."

"Great", grunted Nico nonplussed.

His younger sister Hazel was less fazed. She didn't mind the protection; after what happened to Bianca, she _wanted_ protection for them all. The thing was, Hazel was nearly eighteen, still in high school and Nico agreed that she needed a babysitter. He? He was in college. He was twenty-two and he did most definitely not look forward to having a roommate who literally only lived with him to protect him. But since mom and dad were paying rent, they didn't give him much choice either. The rest of dinner passed in uncomfortable silence as Nico continued to glare pointedly at his food.

When the doorbell rang after dinner, Thanatos was the one to leave and get it. Hades and Persephone kept their king and queen like places at the head of the table. Hazel smiled sweetly and Nico glared viciously at the door, even when the two bodyguards entered behind Thanatos.

One of them was a bulky Asian guy who looked about Nico's age. The other... looked like a model that had stepped out of a magazine. The tousled black hair, the crooked, cheeky grin, the mischievously sparkling eyes that were neither green nor blue but somehow both. The suit was fitting him to a t, hugging all the right places and leaving little to the imagination, but oh Nico's imagination was already running wild with what little it did give him. One word: Delicious.

"This is Frank Zhang, he will be your detail, Hazel. Mister Zhang, my daughter Hazel. If one hair on her head is crooked while under your care, you will be missing limbs", started Hades casually. "And that is Perseus Jackson. He will be your bodyguard, regardless of your opinion, Nico. Mister Jackson, my son and heir, Nico. Now, you may get to know each other."

Hazel's eyes were wide in appreciation as she shamelessly checked Frank Zhang out, noting how buff and well-trained the tall young man was. He blushed brightly at her obvious leer. Nico was already feeling bad for the guy. Then, Nico's attention went to Perseus Jackson. Well, if that was the view he was going to have in his apartment from now on, he might not mind as much.

"Percy", stated Perseus with a pleasant smile on his lips. "Everyone just calls me Percy."

"...Nico", offered Nico after a long moment as he took the pretty boy's hand.

/break\

"Ah, like the heat-wave alone wouldn't be bad enough. That you haven't jumped his bones yet is completely beyond me", muttered Nico's best friend two months later.

Nico rolled his eyes pointedly as he took a bite from his pizza. They were having a study group session, Nico, his best friend Will and their friends Jason and Reyna. Not that they shared too many classes; Will and Nico were training to become doctors and Jason and Reyna were training to become lawyers. But they made a rule of at least taking one class together.

"Will's right", agreed Reyna, both eyebrows raised as she joined Will on the couch.

Will was already kneeling on it, one arm on the backrest of the couch as he was fanning himself with his free hand. Reyna joined him in his obvious leering. Percy was doing pull-ups on the metal pole at the upper end of what had become Percy's bedroom. Due to the mentioned heat wave, Percy was down to shorts, upper body covered in a sheet of sweat, muscles flexing.

"Re—ey", whined Reyna's fiance Jason with a glare. "Seriously?"

"Oh. You're delicious too, but just because I have a nice meal on my plate doesn't mean I can't look at what's on other plates...", smirked Reyna mischievously.

"He's not a piece of meat. Stop staring at him, both of you", grunted Nico annoyed. "Focus."

He knew they were right, of course. He has been living with Percy Jackson for two months now and the young man – twenty-seven, making him five years older than Nico, which really wasn't that much, right? – made a habit of walking around nearly naked. Either he forgot his clothes when he went to the bathroom, or he was training, or it was just too hot for too many clothes, or he went to get a drink after going to bed and due to his habit of only wearing boxer-shorts to bed, that also left him half-naked. Nico was pretty sure he had memorized Percy's torso pretty well at this point. He would probably be able to draw the tattoo on Percy's back from memory by now. It was a gorgeous mermaid, sitting on a stone, with the waves curling around it, opening up to a beautiful piece of a coral-reef with various fishes that ran down the right side of his back. Nico wanted to trace that tattoo with his tongue and teeth. Jason nudged Nico out of his day-dreams.

"So... how has your _dating life_ been going since he moved in?", asked Jason doubtfully. "I mean. It must be weird trying to flirt with someone while a guy like him hangs over your shoulder."

"You know I'm not much for dating", sighed Nico irritated. "Regardless of how much Will is trying to set me up. I'm very happy being single and focusing on my studies."

"You're lonely. You just won't admit it", huffed Will as he turned his back on Percy. "You can't just live for your work, Nico. You need some _fun_. At least a one-night-stand or two!"

"No", stated Nico rather firmly. "I don't _believe_ in one-night-stands. That's bullshit. You shouldn't have sex with someone without any feelings between you. Sex is something _intimate_."

"Both of them aside, is he... okay?", asked Reyna gently. "I know you were kind of afraid that the bodyguard your father would pair you up with might turn out to be homophobic."

"Personally, I think I'm more than okay. I'm also pan, so not homophobic. And if you guys could like... drool a little less over me while I train, that would be great, because it's kind of embarrassing", interjected Percy before Nico could answer.

The bodyguard had a towel around his neck as he leaned over right next to Nico to reach for the pizza box and steal a piece. Nico would have to lean in just half an inch to lick the sweat off that tempting neck. Yes, he didn't believe in one-night-stands – but he wanted more than just sex from Percy. The bodyguard was more than just his model-like looks and well-trained body. He was the kindest, dorkiest, most adorable guy Nico had ever met. The two had already spent an entire weekend simply not moving from the couch and instead binging the MCU. It was so cute. He was so cute. Percy loved horses and puppies and kittens – he had actually asked with adorably large eyes if it would be alright if Percy's puppy and kitten could move in with him too. He had also assured Nico that if it wouldn't be okay with Nico, then the two could also just stay with Percy's parents. But there had been such a kicked-kitten look on Percy's face when he had said that... there was no way Nico could have said no. Not to mention, Nico had his own giant black hound named Zerberus. And Zerberus and Percy's dog Mrs. O'Leary got along like a house on fire. Basically, Nico loved spending time with Percy. He kind of adored Percy already.

"Uh, sorry about that", apologized Reyna a bit embarrassed. "You're just very nice to look at."

"Thanks", chuckled Percy with a blush of his own, looking at the Latina. "You're not bad yourself."

"Hey. No flirting", interrupted Jason irritated. "Hello, I'm Jason, that's Reyna, my _fiance_."

Percy looked surprised for a second. He had met Will, Jason and Reyna before during the past months of course, but he hadn't known about the engagement. The surprise however was soon replaced by a flirtatious grin and a wink as he looked from Reyna over to Jason.

"Hey, I didn't _exclude_ you, pretty boy", smirked Percy, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I _like_ him", hummed Reyna amused as she watched how Jason's face turned beet-red.

Nico huffed a little, returning his attention to his pizza, because he didn't like when Percy flirted around. It made him feel irrationally possessive and angry. After all, he was the one Percy was supposed to protect, so Nico should be the sole center of Percy's attention.

"Okay. I think we still have a couple of exercises to go through", declared Will loudly.

He effectively brought focus back to the topic at hand and for the next two hours did their little group actually get something done. Percy moved on to the bathroom to take a bath. By the time he emerged from the bathroom again, the pizza was nearly completely gone and Will, Jason and Reyna had already left. Nico was lazily laying on the couch with Small Bob curled together on his chest, purring loudly as he allowed the human to pat him. Nico was surprisingly fond of Percy's kitten, considering that Nico always saw himself as more of a dog-person.

"So, how come you're single?", asked Percy casually while jumping over the backrest of the couch.

"What?", asked Nico confused, huffing when he was nearly pushed off the couch.

Percy didn't seem to care as he squeezed in between Nico and the backrest of the couch. Considering how broad the couch was, they did fit on it while laying next to each other, but it was a very tight fit. Tight enough so Nico got a good whiff of Percy's shampoo. Nico flushed at the proximity. Percy had zero boundaries. Something Nico had noticed about two weeks into living with Percy and the longer this went on, the closer the two grew as friends, the worse it got.

"You. Single. Why?", asked Percy, slower this time.

"Yeah, I understood the question", huffed Nico with a pointed glare. "I mean, where did that question come from all of a sudden?"

"Your friends, earlier", shrugged Percy casually while reaching for the left-over pizza, essentially laying sprawled on top of Nico to reach it. "Will seems really set on setting you up with someone. Honestly, I kind of thought _he_ is your boyfriend and you two were playing it low because of me."

"What? Ew. No. Will is like... my fairy godmother", grunted Nico and made a face. "We're been best friends since middle school. I met Jason and Reyna in high school. They're my oldest friends."

"Well. Answer the question", prompted Percy as he rolled off Nico again.

Small Bob hissed a little as Percy accidentally nudged him during that. Chuckling, Percy offered the cat a piece of ham from his slize of pizza to appease him. Small Bob sniffed it and ate it, curling together once more, looking rather pleased with himself.

"I don't have the time to waste on dating. Going out there, looking for someone, trying to get to know them, wasting time on them just to learn that they aren't boyfriend material."

"And... what exactly is boyfriend material made of?", asked Percy amused. "Oh! Dexter! No, no, no, stop scrolling, I wanna see _that_. I haven't seen that show in like years. It's awesome."

Nico stared at Percy in awe. "You."

"...Huh?", grunted Percy confused around a mouthful of pizza.

Nico flushed brightly when he realized what he had said. "I... I didn't..." He heaved a sigh and decided to at the very least own it. "I said you. Boyfriend material. It's made out of you."

"Mh", chuckled Percy with a slight grin. "I kind of expected you to spend at least another month drooling over me before you would actually act on it."

Nico glared pointedly at him. "...You were doing the whole half-naked-thing on purpose."

"Obviously", shrugged Percy casually, grin turning crooked and mischievous. "So. Kiss?"

Nico huffed at that and grabbed Percy by the neck to pull him into a slow, deep kiss, chasing the taste of pizza in Percy's mouth. Percy practically melted on top of him, eagerly deepening the kiss until he _actually_ laid down on top of Nico, forgetting about Small Bob. The cat hissed loudly, lashing out at them and ran off. Nico and Percy bolted apart with wide eyes, staring after the cat.

"...Oops", grinned Percy sheepishly, ducking his head in embarrassment.

"So... does that mean I'm not single anymore?", asked Nico, trying to sound casual.

"Considering you're not into one-night-stands, I'd hope so", replied Percy, still grinning.

He ducked his head to steal another, brief kiss. Nico sighed rather pleased as he laid one arm around Percy's waist to rest his hand on the older man's lower back. When Percy settled down again, he rested his head on Nico's chest and curled together so his legs were laying on Nico's too. Turned out that Percy's zero boundaries were even more reduced once someone reached boyfriend status.

"So. You gonna press play? Because I was serious about wanting to watch _Dexter_."

Nico grinned like a dork, because _Dexter_ was one of his favorite TV shows.

/break\

"So, we both ended up dating our bodyguards. I don't think that was what papà had planned."

Nico grunted in agreement as he turned toward his sister. The two of them were sitting together on the couch in his apartment, watching how Frank and Percy were debating in the kitchen, cooking for them all. On Hazel's other side laid her boyfriend Leo, a quirky short Latino with wild curls and mischievous eyes. He had his feet in Hazel's lap.

"How exactly does that work with you?", inquired Nico, looking at Leo.

"Frank's _hot_ ", stated Leo, giving Nico a ridiculed look. "He's like a giant hunk of delicious man meat and Hazel wanted for us to share that and I would be an idiot to say no! Not after I saw him take on Olethros and Thanatos during training and wow, that was just plain sexy."

"...Okay. Shouldn't have asked. Sorry I did. I already regret it", grunted Nico and made a face.

"Your own fault", chimed Hazel amused, eyes dark as she watched Frank. "He's right though."

Nico hummed noncommittally. He could see that. When he looked at the bulky Asian, he could totally see him fight off attackers. The thought made Nico frown. He honestly had _no idea_ how Percy became his bodyguard. Yes, Percy was well-trained. But so was Jason and Jason would probably not even win a fight against a four-years old. And Percy just wasn't a _fighter_. He was a cuddler. Even more so in the past month that the two of them had been dating, because Percy was like an octopus when it came to sleeping, he would be clinging onto Nico. He also loved curling together on Nico's lap or chest or just in his arms. It was why Nico had picked up the habit of calling Percy his kitten, because he was just so cuddle-starved and just like a cat, Percy would simply flop down and _demand_ attention when he wanted it, not caring what Nico was doing. Percy was as innocent and sweet and cute and cuddly as a kitten. He was not a fighter.

"We decided on dinner!", declared Frank relieved as he stuck his head into the living room.

"You know, 'We're done with dinner' was what I was hoping for", drawled Nico unimpressed.

"It's okay, love", smiled Hazel soothingly, elbowing her brother. "Don't mind him. Just go and finish it as soon as possible? Because dessert is getting anxious."

Nico squinted suspiciously and then Leo blushed brightly and Nico made gagging noises. "Oh come on, you know I don't want to think about the fact that my sister has _sex_. No innuendos while at my apartment, you know the rules!"

Hazel laughed while both Leo and Frank blushed horribly in embarrassment.

/break\

"Kitten?", whispered Nico gently as he caressed Percy's hair.

The older man hummed in acknowledgment but didn't move from his very comfortable spot of being curled together on Nico's chest. He had his own dog Mrs. O'Leary draped over him, the large hound being happy to use her human as a pillow. Nico on the other hand had one arm around Percy and his free arm wrapped around Zerberus to ruffle his fur.

"There... There's something I've been thinking about for the past week and I can't shake it", continued Nico a bit embarrassed. "But I think it's a... question you might take the wrong way?"

"Ask", prompted Percy as he turned his head to look at Nico. "You can ask me anything."

" _Why_ are you my bodyguard?", asked Nico dubiously. "I mean. You're not..."

"Not...?", echoed Percy curiously, watching Nico with those intense eyes.

"You're not a fighter", blurted Nico out, blushing a bit. "I know you're well-trained, but you're just... not... I can't imagine you fighting against anyone. How did you _qualify_ for my father to hire you? And even more importantly, how did such a sweet, peaceful guy like you end up thinking 'Hey, let's guard the son of the most nefarious crime boss around!'...?"

Now it was Percy's turn to blush furiously, confusing Nico a lot. He got even more confused when Percy sat up and brought some distance between them, playing with his hands and watching them.

"I joined the navy after I graduated from high school, because... my dad was a marine. Died while my mom was still pregnant with me", started Percy slowly, looking sad for a second before the blush returned to his face. "I was a Navy SEAL. Until... I got kind of... involved in a trial."

"Trial?", echoed Nico confused.

"Two years ago", nodded Percy, his blush just kept coming. "It was stupid. It just happened, but I got dragged into this investigation against a large underground crime organization because I found hidden weapons in our ship that one of our men was illegally smuggling for the mafia."

Nico froze, but his confusion grew even more. "I remember that. They had never gotten that close to getting papà behind bars. H—How did _that_ make you... How does that make sense?"

"It didn't", grunted Percy and shook his head. "But... you were there. During the trial. I saw you. And I kind of... I... was really... I heard you, the way you scolded your father and lashed out. I could see that you hated what your father did, but that you were loyal to your family nonetheless."

"...Are you... seriously telling me that you quit being a Navy SEAL to get close to me?", asked Nico ridiculed, staring at Percy a little disturbed.

Percy glared at him and rolled his eyes. "You're really hot and impressed me, but not _that_ much. No. But the trial, meeting you, was what made me apply for this job four months ago. I got injured shortly after the trial and was honorably discharged. I didn't really know what to do with my life. Frank and I, we're kind of second cousins twice removed? And when he heard of this job, he thought of me and suggested I should come and check it out too. When... When I heard _who_ I was supposed to protect, I thought there was a certain irony to it and I thought it might just be... fate."

Percy blushed once again and ducked his head, like he was embarrassed that he thought fate had brought him here to Nico. Nico grinned in a dopey way as he pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss.

"You're adorable. But I still can't imagine you _fighting_ , even though... I understand why you joined the army – ouch, navy, I mean... even though I don't understand the difference, ouch!"

Percy glared pointedly as he kept elbowing Nico until the Italian appeased him with kisses.

/break\

It happened not even a week later that Nico was being proven wrong.

Just because Percy was a gentle soul, a sweet dork and just generally the cutest most adorable cuddle kitten possible didn't mean he wasn't also a frighteningly strong fighter.

The couple had been on a date, actually. They went to see the newest Marvel movie and Percy had been busy gushing about just how much he _loved_ dad Tony and his relationship to the new and, according to Percy, best Spider-Man life-action movies had seen yet. Nico just smiled and watched how enthusiastic his boyfriend was, basically seeing roses and sparkles around Percy's head as he realized just how utterly perfect Percy Jackson was. He was so enthralled in listening to Percy as the two went down a dark alley to cut their way home shorter when, all of a sudden, Percy grabbed him and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss, pinning him against a wall.

"Duck. Hide behind the dumpster", whispered Percy firmly. "Those three guys have been following us for the last block. Might be nothing, but to be sure, take cover, babe."

All Nico could do was nod numbly and in confusion. He obeyed and hid behind the dumpster, because he trusted Percy blindly and if Percy thought there was danger, then Nico would hide. Even though a large part of Nico wanted to grab Percy and pull him down too. Which was ridiculous, because Percy was his bodyguard. Still. Percy was also his boyfriend and the idea of Percy being hurt by some sleazy thugs, it was awful. He would later feel ashamed for thinking that.

Percy approached them with an easy-going grin, one hand lifted in greeting. "Hey, fellas. There something I can do for you? Give you... directions or something?"

The three thugs – two who were at least a head or two taller than Percy and all three of them about twice as broad as Percy – laughed at that. When Nico saw something sparkling in the hand of one of the guys, he hissed. A knife. The light of a passing car on the main street reflected on the weapon.

"We got a message for Hades di Angelo", snickered the shortest of the three.

"Really? Just let me get a pen and I'll note it down for you", offered Percy with a smile.

Oh, that beautiful naive sweet gentle Percy. Nico wanted to pull him down and hide him from the world. And then, the next second, the knife clattered onto the ground as Percy easily kicked it out of the thug's hand. The guy grunted in surprise and the other two lunged at Percy. Percy dodged them elegantly, before kicking the legs down from underneath one of them, making him collapse. Nico's mouth hung open as he stared wide-eyed at the fight unfolding in front of him. Percy was precise and graceful as he methodically fought off three bulky, physically imposing attackers and took them out one by one until they were all knocked out and laying in a heap on the ground. Percy stood up straight and dusted off his jeans before getting his phone out.

"Thany, I got a bit of a situation here. Back alley behind the cinema. I'll leave the... garbage here for you to take it out and bring the goods home safely. Yeah", said Percy professionally.

After he hung up, he went to check on Nico, concern written all over his face. All Nico could do was gape at Percy. This display of physical strength, of strategy. Nico was painfully hard.

"Are you alright, Nico? I know I had them pretty much under control, but...", drawled Percy worried. "You look rather out of it. Did one somehow hurt you? Are you hurt?"

"Fuck, that was hot", grunted Nico, voice dark as he grabbed Percy and pulled him into a kiss.

Percy made a surprised sound as he was now the one pinned against a wall, Nico pressing up against him to let him feel just how hot Nico found it. Percy grinned just a little as he ground against Nico's half-hard cock, fingers looping into the Italian's pants.

"Okay. How about we move this to our apartment, babe?", asked Percy amused.

Nico nodded sharply. All he could think of was that his tame little kitten had just taken out three guys like it was nothing and didn't even seem breathless. This had most definitely been the hottest thing Nico had ever seen. The two made their way over to their apartment in record time and as soon as the door was closed, Percy was pressed against it and Nico was practically ripping the clothes off Percy, pawing at the former SEAL's six-pack, lips eagerly tracing fresh bruises and cuts from the fight, placing gentle soothing kisses on them. Percy groaned as he tried to maneuver them to the bed, but they only made it to the couch, where Percy just fell backward as Nico pushed him.

"You. Were. So. Hot", growled Nico as he stripped down. "Shit. The way you moved. So precise and... like... deadly. So _strong_. So elegant. So... overpowering. Fuck."

"Okay. If that's how you get when seeing me fight, I think I really want you to sit in on my training sessions with the guys", chuckled Percy amused as he spread his legs in invitation.

Nico groaned darkly at the mere idea of getting a regular show of that. He grabbed the lube they kept on the stand next to the couch because they often didn't manage to make it to bed. He generously lubed up his cock and then sat down between Percy's legs, his lube-covered hand finding Percy's hole that twitched eagerly at the touch. Percy willingly wrapped his strong legs – legs that had literally just strangled a guy – around Nico's waist, thrusting up while Nico prepped him. Nico didn't have much patience tonight and his own arousal seemed to also leave Percy impatient and eager, because the bodyguard urged him on to get going. Nico gladly obeyed, thrusting hard and sharp in one go, earning him a strangled moan from Percy. Percy's nails scratched down Nico's back as the Italian started fucking him hard and fast.

"S—Shit, you're so _hot_ ", groaned Nico darkly, kissing and biting Percy's neck. "What you did to protect me. How you _fought_. I didn't think... Fuck."

Percy was mainly amused and he was also definitely enjoying his lover's passion. With Nico's constant flow of praising words of adoration and amazement did Percy soon come into the hand jerking him off. Percy gasped breathlessly as he collapsed against the couch, adrenaline from the fight and the fuck slowly draining from him as he watched Nico work himself into his orgasm too. Nico soon came too, spilling deep inside his lover before he collapsed on top of Percy. Percy made a little sound at that, nudging Nico over so they were laying next to each other, allowing Percy to curl up half on top of Nico, seeking out his boyfriend's warmth.

"You're incredible. I'm sorry I ever doubted your skills", panted Nico.

"Oh. You can make up for it with sex", assured Percy amused, pecking Nico's lips. "And cuddles."

Nico snorted as he wrapped his arms possessively around Percy's waist to pull him even closer so he could rest his chin on Percy's hair. This amazing creature in his arms had just taken out three armed thugs with his bare hands, all to protect Nico. And now he was curled against Nico like a docile little house-cat. Even though Nico had just finally seen the ferocious tiger behind the kitten.

"I _love_ you, kitten", whispered Nico gently. "I love you and I'm grateful to have you."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
